


Sticky Situation: Spidey does Scandal

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [55]
Category: DCU (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Things get rather sticky between Spider-Man and Scandal Savage. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on October 22th, 2018.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Scandal Savage
Series: A Sticky Situation [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 4





	Sticky Situation: Spidey does Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 17th, 2018.. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Scandal Savage(Scandal Savage)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Archive.**  
  
  
Scandal Savage perched on the edge of a ledge, overlooking her vantage point. No reason why Scandal hung around here. Just deep in thought about the events of the past couple of weeks which turned Scandal’s life upside down.  
  
A sigh came from the woman as her relationship with a certain web swinging hero brought everything in her life into question. The auburn haired woman, wearing a leather jacket, a black tank top, and tight leather pants, eyed the ground from high above. It had been a long day and Scandal could not keep Spider-Man out of her mind.  
  
Speaking of the web slinger who haunted her mind, he showed up. Scandal turned around, a knife in her hand. She relaxed it ever so slightly. Spider-Man stood before her in all of his black suited glory. It made Scandal’s heart increase with heavier palpitations.  
  
“You know, you shouldn’t sneak up on me,” Scandal said. “It’s a good way to get yourself killed.”  
  
“It’s worth the risk,” Spider-Man said. “I know where your mind is. And I’m hoping to help you.”  
  
“Maybe, my mind isn’t on you, “Scandal said.  
  
The look on Spider-Man’s face showed he did not believe it. And Scandal felt it would be foolish to deny the one thing she wanted.  
  
Scandal knew by now that hesitation got a woman nowhere. The auburn haired woman needed to take control of her life and see what happened. She gripped Spider-Man around the wrist and pulled him closer towards her. Which proved to be a mistake as Scandal flipped down onto the ground.  
  
“Thought you could get one up on me,” Spider-Man said. “Well, you always keep me on my toes. And I don’t always rely on my Spider-Sense...there are other senses...like my sense of touch.”  
  
The web slinger pushed his fingers down into Scandal’s wrists and made her breath loudly. The chest rose up and down with several breaths. Spider-Man pulled off her jacket and exposed Scandal’s toned arms. She wrapped them around Spider-Man’s neck and rose up.  
  
“And my sense of taste,” Spider-Man remarked.  
  
The two met with a kiss. Untamed lust spread through them. Spider-Man ran his hands down Scandal’s down and fit body. Scandal pushed him back against the wall. She shoved deep against Spider-Man’s mouth, and gained access of Spider-Man’s throbbing hard tool. Her fingers raked down Spider-Man’s throbbing hard tool. Scandal clenched and released him.  
  
“Well, at least I haven’t lost my touch,” Scandal said. “I bet you like like it when I touch your big hard cock. Typical man, can’t keep it in your pants.”  
  
“So says the woman who so eagerly took it out of my pants,” Spider-Man said.  
  
She grinned at the eagerness caused by her touch. Never did Scandal think she would enjoy having a cock in hand. Much less have one deep in her mouth. Which Scandal did after sinking down onto her coat and sucking Spider-Man.  
  
“Missed your mouth,” Spider-Man said. “And it’s missed me, hasn’t it?”  
  
Spider-Man rocked back and forth against the gorgeous woman. Her fierce eyes burned with such intensity. The black suit of Spider-Man stretched forward and slid underneath Scandal’s top. The knowledge of her perky nipples made Spider-Man jam forward into her mouth.  
  
A hand on the back of Scandal’s head and Spider-Man thrust forward. Scandal’s lips sealed shut and opened with repeated motions. She made a sexy sound around Spider-Man’s manhood.  
  
“Keep it up,” Spider-Man said. “Don’t you dare stop.”  
  
Scandal used her lips and tongue to bring Spider-Man to an early conclusion. The first blast of seed exploded into Scandal’s mouth. She grabbed Spider-Man’s balls and squeezed them hard. Spider-Man thrusted faster and faster to spill his seed.  
  
The minute Scandal sucked Spider-Man dry, she moved back. Scandal kissed Spider-Man on the tip of his cock and then licked down Spider-Man’s length. Scandal squeezed his large tool, rubbing up and down on his tool.  
  
“I’m not done with you yet,” Scandal said. “I have to have you.”  
  
“I won’t argue.”  
  
One more squeeze and Scandal rose up to turn around. The tight leather squeezed her ass like a second skin. Spider-Man touched her ass before Scandal swatted them away.  
  
“Not yet,” Scandal said. “Soon enough...that big cock is going to be where it belongs. You’re going to give me everything I want.”  
  
Scandal pulled down her pants and exposed her delicious ass in a thong to Spider-Man. Spider-Man grabbed Scandal’s ass and squeezed it. Scandal grabbed Spider-Man with the wall with the web slinger grinding up against Scandal’s ass from behind.  
  
The web slinger rubbed his finger against Scandal’s moist opening. Spider-Man marveled at how sexy Scandal was and how much she just oozed sex. Spider-Man throbbed at the very obvious thought of being inside of her. He ground faster and added a little bit of heat to Scandal’s dripping mound. Scandal spread her legs for Spider-Man even more.  
  
“Just fuck me,” Scandal growled.  
  
A rough grab around Spider-Man’s cock and Scandal tensed around him. She pulled Spider-Man in and Spider-Man got the hint. Spider-Man put his hands all over Scandal’s hips and lined up for her. With a long plunge, Spider-Man thrust into Scandal.  
  
“About time!” Scandal shouted.  
  
Scandal bent over with hands pressing to the ground. Every single inch of this handsome web swinger just slammed into her body. Oh, Scandal would have to thank Knockout for introducing her to this cock. It brought her to an entirely new world of pleasure.  
  
“Oh, you like that, you dirty little girl,” Spder-Man said. “Who knew this Lesbian slut liked the feel of cock in her holes?”  
  
“I sure wouldn’t,” Scandal said. “Oh, fuck me in my little dyke pussy!”  
  
Spider-Man clutched Scandal’s chest. Those fingers stuck against Scandal’s rock hard nipples. The faster Spider-Man rammed into Scandal from behind and pulled back from her. He teased her opening and then rammed into her.  
  
“FUCK ME HARDER!” Scandal yelled. “Shove that cock in me...make me feel nothing but your cock every time I sit down!”  
  
These thrusts repeated in succession. Three times, four times, so many more times. Until Scandal turned around. Spider-Man wrapped the tendrils from his black suit around Scandal and shedded her top. Scandal’s bouncing breasts popped out.  
  
“These breasts,” Spider-Man said. “They’re mine.”  
  
“Oh, yes they are.”  
  
The fingers ghosted over them. Spider-Man closed his fingers around Scandal and caused her to cry in pleasure.  
  
Spider-Man bit down on Scandal’s nipple and caused her to moan. Scandal grabbed the back of Spider-Man’s head and made him motorboat her. He was all over her in all of the best ways. Spider-Man rubbed Scandal’s legs and her ass as well.  
  
Scandal’s wet hole tightened around Spider-Man and milked him with repeating thrusts. The web slinger pushed Scandal’s chest and milked them. Scandal cried out in pleasure. She edged closer to the end. Just a little bit further. Scandal dug her nails into Spider-Man. The warmth of her body increased the closer Scandal reached the end.  
  
The feeling brought Scandal between words. She clutched onto Spider-Man’s waist tightly and the moan increased the faster.  
  
“Finish me,” Scandal said.  
  
“Gladly.”  
  
She gushed all over Spider-Man and took him deep into her. Her wet hole clutched the probing tool as it went deeper into her. Scandal hungered for what slammed into her, getting louder in her aggression and moans. Scandal pushed her hands against Spider-Man’s neck and pushed him in.  
  
They tapered off. Spider-Man pounded her, still hard, still swollen, and rocked her into a slight stupor.  
  
The minute Scandal finished, Spider-Man webbed her against the wall. Scandal’s eyes widened and a splatter of webbing sealed her mouth. Spider-Man rolled a hand down onto Scandal’s chest and rubbed her pussy hard. The tease continued, to caused her to cry.  
  
“I wonder how much I can make you drip,” Spider-Man said. “A whole lot.”  
  
Spider-Man rubbed against Scandal’s hole, first with a finger, and then with a tentacle created from his black suit. The lock on Scandal’s eyes made Spider-Man smile. The lust brought Spider-Man’s interest up and made him throb.  
  
No words were needed. Spider-Man teased Scandal’s body and rubbed his length down her. The hips pushed back and forth, with Scandal trying not to break. Yet, Spider-Man really knew how to taunt her body. The line of webbing pulled slowly off of her lips.  
  
“Kiss me, lover,” Scandal breathed. “Thrill me, kiss me.”  
  
The dark suited Spider-Man hit Scandal’s buttons. She wanted his sexy body to cover hers.  
  
Scandal’s puffy lips were covered with a long kiss. Spider-Man had his way with the webbed up body of Scandal Savage. Who could feel it. They pulled away, with Scandal’s lips nice and red, and lust dripping from her eye. Spider-Man slid a tentacle up her neck and slid the end of it into her mouth.  
  
“Mmm,” Scandal moaned.  
  
Scandal’s legs ripped free and Spider-Man pushed into her from behind. The heat of her boy called Spider-Man. The faster he speared into her, the more Scandal clutched onto him. Scandal could hardly hold on.  
  
Another tentacle wrapped around Scandal’s waist and opened up her ass cheeks from behind. The lubrication rubbed up and down into Scandal’s asshole and opened it up. Spider-Man pleasured all three of her holes at once.  
  
“Let’s see how much fun I can have with these holes,” Spider-Man said. “I bet you’re going explode.”  
  
Scandal’s head rocked back and forth with a vigorous nod.  
  
Spider-Man sped up up just a little bit faster. Scandal rocked her hips back and connected with Spider-Man the deeper he planted into her.  
  
He let up on Scandal. The tentacles slipped out of her body and he pulled out. Scandal threw herself at Spider-Man and tried to drive herself down onto him.  
  
“Not, yet,” Spider-Man said. “You need to be punished.”  
  
“I’m a bad bitch,” Scandal said.  
  
“Yes, a very bad bitch,” Spider-Man said. “Just because your pussy is wet, it doesn’t mean that I’m going to give you what you want. Not yet anyway.”  
  
Frustration hit Scandal and Spider-Man bent her over. The suit tentacles cracked like whips and spanked Scandal’s ass while bent over.  
  
“HIT ME AGAIN!” Scandal yelled.  
  
Spider-Man kept the spanking up a little bit longer. He spread Scandal’s cheeks while bending her over. His big cock pushed against Scandal from behind. It dug against her opening hole.  
  
“Oh, your cock is too big to put in my ass!” Scandal groaned. “You’re going to break me!”  
  
“I know,” Spider-Man said in a low voice in her ear.  
  
“Oh, God,” Scandal groaned.  
  
The suit just lubricated Scandal’s hole even more to allow Spider-Man to ram into her. She screamed out in pleasure with Spider-Man’s digging is sticky fingers into her cheeks. Spider-Man edged another inch or two in, practically splitting Scandal’s ass open.  
  
Never giving an inch, Spider-Man vigorously pounded Scandal. Holding her in place with the tentacles while stuffing Scandal from behind. The cries just made Spider-Man as his lover took the full brunt of his cock deep into her ass.  
  
She loved to be dominated and loved to be stuffed completely full of Spider-Man’s big throbbing staff. And the suit helped fill Scandal’s other holes. Spider-Man used them as an outlet for pleasure. Rising back, Spider-Man rammed down into her.  
  
The faster Spider-Man buried balls deep into Scandal’s ass, the more she screamed her pleasure. Spider-Man rubbed against Scandal’s body and touched her all over.  
  
“Fucking hot tight bitch,” Spider-Man said. “Are you ready to cum for me?”  
  
“YES!” Scandal yelled.  
  
“I own you,” Spider-Man said.  
  
“Yes...you are the strongest...Alpha male,” Scandal said.  
  
Given her upbringing, Scandal had a deep rooted submissive tendency towards the strongest men. And Spider-Man was extremely strong and powerful.  
  
Spider-Man balanced Scandal up by the legs and hammered away at her anus. The tentacle tightened around Scandal’s waist and plunged into her from behind, as deep as humanly possible. Spider-Man gripped her tightly with the slow and passionate edge.  
  
Scandal practically drooled. All of the tension she went through today released. Spider-Man kissed down Scandal’s neck and sucked on her earlobe while getting closer to nutting in her ass.  
  
“Cum in my ass,” Scandal said.  
  
Encouragement to get Spider-Man to bust a load inside of her. Spider-Man worked closer and closer against her from behind. A loud crack echoed from Spider-Man’s balls hitting her. He left purple bruises on Scandal’s backside.  
  
Spider-Man slid the tentacle between Scandal’s cleavage and edged into her pussy. After it dangled for a long minute, Spider-Man shoved in. The juices absorbed into the suit and prompted Spider-Man to pummel away at her from behind.  
  
Scandal’s screams encouraged Spider-Man to pound her. He could feel the tension. Scandal’s ass called for him finally and Spider-Man needed a good place to store his seed. Scandal’s ass was just as good of a place as many.  
  
“Here it comes, babe,” Spider-Man said.  
  
The emptying of his balls left a large, splattering amount of cum deep into Scandal’s ass. Spider-Man hung on, tightening against her. The web slinger groaned, the tightening getting even more.  
  
He released Scandal and allowed her to fall on the ground. The minute Scandal hit the ground, she hitched in a deep breath. Scandal looked up at him, a big grin on her face.  
  
“I hate that you’re my addiction,” she said.  
  
“Oh, you love it,” Spider-Man said.  
  
Spider-Man pulled Scandal up, her arms and legs wrapped around him. It was a nice short swing to Spider-Man’s apartment, but somehow Spider-Man did not think that they would last before they had a quickie on the way.  
  
“Hang tight,” Spider-Man said.  
  
“I’m hanging very tight,” Scandal repeated when squeezing his tool.  
  
The warmth around Spider-Man’s tool just encouraged him to swing faster. The thrill of Spider-Man letting go brought anticipation and excitement to both of them.  
 **End.**


End file.
